The Next Generation
by Statiic97
Summary: Set 20 years after RE6. When they were children they were taken from their parents and have been trained to fight and kill each very differently. But now they're free and on a hunt for the truth. Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or anything like it HOWEVER the children are my own idea.


Alright so this is a story that has been in my head for awhile I just couldn't figure out how to make it I don't know different and then I watched Resident Evil: Extintion (I know I just missed slept that) and then I thought well why not add powers? Crazy but I honestly think I made it work or I totally failed and am just wasting my time:( ANY whoooo let me know what you think I will have the first actual chapter up soon just thought I would give everyone a look at the new generation of Umbrella fighters!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Subject Name: Ryan Kennedy

Sex: Male

Age: 15

Parents: Leon K. (Father)

Ada W. (Mother)

Claire R. (Godmother)

Abilities/Skills: Stealth

Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant

Expert shot with small fire-arms

Able to tell truth and lies apart easily

Important Notes: As a result of being exposed to the C virus while in the womb, much like the other subjects, is immune to the infection and the virus has melded with the DNA much like Sherry B. only Subject Kennedy (much like the other children) possess abilities that are no doubt a result of the enhanced DNA. His "Powers" so to speak include Telekinesis and Increased body temp. Last note he is extremely unstable.

Danger level: Extremely Dangerous

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Subject Name: Melody Muller-Wesker

Sex: Female

Age: 9

Parents: Jake M. (Father)

Sherry B. (Mother)

Leon K. (Godfather)

Abilities/Skills: Lock Picking

Agility/Speed

Able to tell who is a Javo before mutation takes place

Important Notes: Though young, Subject Muller isn't to be underestimated she is quick, smart, and can easily escape capture should she need to. That being said it should be noted that she is extremely trusting and can be tricked easily. As with all the Subjects she has Enhanced DNA inside her but unlike the other subjects her's is inherited from her mother and is therefore immune to T-virus and C-virus, also seems to possess ability to project a "Force Field" around herself if she feels she is in danger note she has no control over this as for now. Only ability she seems to have may change as she gets older.

Danger level: Low/Moderate

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Subject Name: Brad Redfield

Sex: Male

Age: 16

Parents: Chris R. (Father)

Jill V. (Mother)

Sheva A. (Godmother)

Abilities/Skills: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant

Able to use a variety of fire-arms

Expert in Sabotage and Tech

Important Notes: Considered to be "Leader" among the subjects. He was exposed to an Enhanced version of the T-Virus due to mother getting injected while pregnent Received cure before unrecoverable damage was caused but the virus still managed to worm it's way into the baby's body where it melded with his DNA and well... the same result as the others. Because the T-virus was enhanced Subject Redfield possesses abnormal strength and hardened skin. Note he is extremely protective of the other subjects and will protect them with his life.

Danger level: Extremely Dangerous

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Subject Name: Deb Nivans

Sex: Female

Age: 14

Parents: Piers N. (Father)

Helena H. (Mother)

Chris R. (Godfather)

Abilities/Skills: Nullified to electric shock

Various training in multiple fire-arms

Training in First-Aid, Medicine etc.

Important Notes: Extremely devoted to family and friends quoted as saying she would die for them could come in handy. Mother exposed to G-virus late in pregnancy would have killed the baby had it not been for the father's antibodies to virus caused by him being "cured". Abilities include father's ability to shoot lightning and Enhanced Senses (Could be handy if we can get her on our side!)

Danger level: High

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there you have it I wrote the bios as if Neo-Umbrella wrote them because there is a story related reason behind them. Last thought Please if you are even remotely interested in this story let me know I won't update if no one is going to read it.


End file.
